1997 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule
This page is an archive listing Christmas specials that aired on television in the US in 1997, organized by date. All times listed are US EST/PST unless otherwise noted. Click on a link or a picture for more info on that special... November December {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="1" border="1" width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" |-style="color: white;" bgcolor="red" !colspan="4" | December |-bgcolor="#008000" style="color: white;" !width="100" | Date !Special !Channel !width="12%" | Time ;8:00 PM |The Angel of Pennsylvania Avenue;Family Channel;8:00 PM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;8:30 PM |In the Nick of Time; ;10:35 PM }} ;12:10 PM 5:20 PM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;1:50 PM |In the Nick of Time; ;3:30 PM |A Jetson Christmas Carol;TBS;4:05 PM |Aliens First Christmas;Family Channel;6:00 PM |The Nutcracker Scoob;TBS;6:05 PM |A Monster Christmas;Family Channel;6:30 PM |A Flintstones' Christmas Carol;TBS;6:35 PM |Santa and the Three Bears;Family Channel;7:00 PM |A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas; ;8:00 PM }} ;11:00 AM |The Teddy Bears' Christmas; ;11:30 AM |Bluetoes the Christmas Elf; ;12:00 PM |A Disney Channel Christmas; ;12:25 PM |Holiday Affair (1996);USA Network;1:30 PM |Pinocchio's Christmas;Family Channel;7:00 PM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;8:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Family Channel;8:00 PM |The Stingiest Man in Town (1978); ;9:35 PM |A Mom For Christmas; ;10:25 PM }} ;11:00 AM |The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas;Family Channel;11:00 AM |Red Boots for Christmas;Family Channel;11:30 AM |Frosty's Winter Wonderland; ;11:45 AM |Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey;Family Channel;12:30 PM |A Flintstones' Christmas Carol;TBS;12:35 PM |Rudolph's Shiny New Year; ;1:10 PM |A Hobo's Christmas;Family Channel;2:00 PM |A Flintstone Christmas;TBS;2:05 PM |To Grandmother's House We Go;Family Channel;4:00 PM |The Night Before Christmas (Disney); ;4:10 PM |In the Nick of Time; ;4:20 PM |Christmas Every Day (1996);Family Channel;6:00 PM |The Christmas List (1997);Family Channel;8:00 PM }} ;4:00 AM |Mr. Cook's Christmas;Nickelodeon;11:00 AM |The Tailor of Gloucester (TV special);Family Channel;5:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Family Channel;6:00 PM |On the 2nd Day of Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;7:00 PM |The Christmas Elves;Family Channel;7:00 PM }} ;8:00 PM |A Family Circus Christmas; ;9:15 PM }} ;8:00 PM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;8:50 PM |The Christmas Star; ;10:25 PM }} ;11:00 AM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974); ;11:25 AM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;12:20 PM |The Santa Experience;Nickelodeon;6:00 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);Family Channel;7:00 PM |Merry Christmas, Kenan;Nickelodeon;7:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy, Book II;Family Channel;7:30 PM |All That Episode 225;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Family Channel;8:00 PM |Ms. Scrooge;USA Network;8:00 PM |The Christmas List (1997);Family Channel;9:00 PM |One Christmas;Family Channel;11:00 PM }} ;11:00 AM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass); ;11:25 AM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;12:20 PM |Christmas at Rockefeller Center;NBC;1:00 PM |A Smoky Mountain Christmas;USA Network;2:00 PM |A Christmas Without Snow;Family Channel;2:30 PM |A Very Brady Christmas;UPN;4:00 PM |The Christmas Wife;Family Channel;4:30 PM |All That Episode 225;Nickelodeon;6:00 PM |On the 2nd Day of Christmas;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Holiday in Your Heart (NEW);ABC;8:00 PM }} ;8:00 PM |In the Nick of Time; ;10:25 PM }} ;4:00 AM |A Muppet Family Christmas;Nickelodeon;8:00 AM |The Gift of Love: A Christmas Story;Lifetime;12:00 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);Family Channel;6:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy (Rankin/Bass);Family Channel;7:00 PM |Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus (1974);Family Channel;7:30 PM |A Mom For Christmas; ;10:20 PM }} ;4:00 AM |Mr. Cook's Christmas;Nickelodeon;9:00 AM |A Gullah Gullah Christmas;Nickelodeon;9:30 AM |Holiday Affair (1996);USA Network;9:30 AM |The Christmas Elves;Family Channel;4:00 PM |Pinocchio's Christmas;Family Channel;5:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Family Channel;6:00 PM |Merry Christmas, Kenan;Nickelodeon;6:00 PM |To Grandmother's House We Go;Family Channel;7:00 PM |A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas; ;8:00 PM |Christmas Every Day (1996);Family Channel;9:00 PM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;9:25 PM }} ;2:00 AM |A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas; ;3:35 AM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;4:00 AM |Rupert's Christmas Adventure;Nickelodeon;11:30 AM |Noël;Family Channel;6:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy, Book II;Family Channel;6:30 PM |Santa and the Three Bears;Family Channel;7:00 PM |On the 2nd Day of Christmas;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass); ;8:00 PM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;8:50 PM |The Christmas List (1997);Family Channel;10:00 PM |The Christmas Star; ;10:25 PM }} ;4:00 AM |Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton;Nickelodeon;9:00 AM |A Muppet Family Christmas;Nickelodeon;11:00 AM |The Tailor of Gloucester (TV special);Family Channel;6:00 PM |The Santa Experience;Nickelodeon;6:00 PM |The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas;Family Channel;6:30 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);Family Channel;7:00 PM |White Christmas (animated special);Family Channel;7:30 PM |A Disney Channel Christmas; ;8:00 PM |For Better or for Worse: A Christmas Angel; ;9:30 PM }} ;11:00 AM |In the Nick of Time; ;12:20 PM |On the 2nd Day of Christmas;Lifetime;2:00 PM |Ms. Scrooge;USA Network;2:00 PM |A Scooter For Yaksmas;Nickelodeon;3:00 PM |It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special;Nickelodeon;3:30 PM |The Santa Experience;Nickelodeon;4:00 PM |A Mom For Christmas; ;4:20 PM |Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log!;Nickelodeon;4:30 PM |Doug's Christmas Story;Nickelodeon;5:00 PM |Arnold's Christmas;Nickelodeon;5:30 PM |Scrooged (1988);USA Network;6:00 PM |It's a Wonderful Life (1946);NBC;7:00 PM |Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol; ;8:00 PM |A Christmas Carol (1997);Starz;9:00 PM |Ernest Saves Christmas; ;10:20 PM }} ;11:00 AM |The Forgotten Toys;Family Channel;11:00 AM |The Stingiest Man in Town (1978); ;11:30 AM |The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas;Family Channel;11:30 AM |An American Christmas Carol;Family Channel;12:00 PM |For Better or for Worse: A Christmas Angel; ;12:30 PM |Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol; ;1:00 PM |Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas;Nickelodeon;1:00 PM |A Christmas Carol (1997);Starz;1:45 PM |Christmas Every Day (1996);Family Channel;2:00 PM |A Christmas Story (1983);FOX;3:30 PM |A Hobo's Christmas;Family Channel;4:00 PM |Scrooged (1988);USA Network;4:00 PM |A Disney Channel Christmas; ;4:25 PM |Merry Christmas, Kenan;Nickelodeon;5:30 PM |The Christmas List (1997);Family Channel;6:00 PM |White Christmas (1954 film);UPN;7:00 PM |A Christmas Memory (1997) (NEW);CBS;8:00 PM |The Angel of Pennsylvania Avenue;Family Channel;8:00 PM |Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show;Family Channel;10:00 PM }} Category:Past Christmas Special and Movie Schedules